Bo'sun (pirate)
Bo'sun was the boatswain and First Mate aboard the Black Pearl under the command of Captain Hector Barbossa. Bo'sun was a large, tall man likely of African origin. His body was covered in ritual facial and body scarring. Biography Pirate Not much is known about Bo'sun's past, though it is possible that he was a slave before he joined the pirates.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p34. Bo'sun presumably served aboard the Pearl while it was under Jack Sparrow's ownership, and would thus have participated in the mutiny led by Barbossa that saw Jack marooned on a desert island. Sometime after, the remaining crewmembers of the Black Pearl fell under the curse of the treasure of Hernán Cortés, and became the undead creature. Under the curse Bo'sun remained as Barbossa's First Mate for many years to come, though he seemed to harbor some doubts about his Captain's abilities. When it transpired that Elizabeth Swann was not the offspring of Bootstrap Bill Turner, and thus her blood could not be used to lift the curse, Bo'sun added his voice to the naysayers challenging Barbossa's status as leader of the pirates. However, when the pirates learned of Swann's escape, Bo'sun immediately took charge, ordering the men to find their missing oars. He was also the one who slapped Elizabeth Swann when she invoked the right of parley. He later participated in the battle against the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]], after locking Jack Sparrow in the Pearl's brig. During the battle aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], Bo'sun was among the pirates walking underwater for the sneak attack on the ship. During this battle, British Navy officer Gillette tossed a pulley at him and missed, instead hitting Ragetti knocking out his wooden eye. When the curse was broken, he surrendered, but survived long enough to evade the clutches of the British Royal Navy.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Revenge of the pirates The crew became cursed once more following Barbossa's death, and Bo'sun led a mission with Pintel and Ragetti to steal an Aztec Idol in Mexico. Bo'sun forced Will Turner to retrieve it, and used its power to augment his own power, stating he had become invincible. However, the idol was stolen by Jack Sparrow, and Bo'sun's ship was later wrecked by Jack's crew, leaving him afloat in the Spanish seas.Legend of the Aztec Idol!. Bo'sun would later return at least once more to ambush Jack aboard a merchant vessel, though Sparrow and his crew sent Bo'sun and his pirates overboard, forcing them to take a long walk to shore.Chain Reaction! Behind the scenes *The Bo'sun was portrayed by Isaac C. Singleton Jr. *He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow. *The Bo'sun appears as one of the Cursed Pirate enemies in the Pirates of the Caribbean world in the videogame Kingdom Hearts II. He is voiced by Beau Billingslea. *In the non-canonical Disney Adventures comic book The Buccaneer's Heart!, the Cursed crew, led by Bo'sun, commandeers the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], but they were later defeated by the ghosts of Blackbeard, Mary Reade, Henry Morgan, and Bartholomew Roberts. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Legend of the Aztec Idol!'' *''The Buccaneer's Heart!'' *''Chain Reaction!'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Notes and references Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Boatswains Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:First Mates Category: Males Category:Pirate captains Category:Swordsmen